Hunger Games
by Miharu Kazuhime
Summary: Setiap tahun, tiap 2 orang tribut dari 12 distrik harus berpartisipasi dalam sebuah permainan mengerikan yang diberikan Capitol, agar pemberontakan bertahun silam tidak lagi terjadi. 24 petarung, hanya menyisakan 1 pemenang yang bisa bertahan hidup. Permainan itu bernama Hunger Games. /from a novel and film Hunger Games/warning inside/Chapter 1


MIHARU KAZUHIME™ PROUDLY PRESENT

"HUNGER GAMES"

©2013

A Fanfiction Written by: Miharu Kazuhime™

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Hunger Games©Suzanne Collins (novel)

Starring: Sakura H.

Warning:

Little bit OOC maybe. OC. Typo. Multichapter. If you want to copy-and-paste this, you SHOULD ask permission and put the link-source. From the film and based on the novel Hunger Games.

Genre: Adventure/Sci-Fi

Rated : M (for bloody scenes)

Summary :

Setiap tahun, tiap 2 orang tribut dari 12 distrik harus berpartisipasi dalam sebuah permainan mengerikan yang diberikan Capitol, agar pemberontakan bertahun silam tidak lagi terjadi. 24 petarung, hanya menyisakan 1 pemenang yang bisa bertahan hidup. Permainan itu bernama...

...Hunger Games.

.

.

Chapter 1: Withdrawal Day (Hari Pengambilan)

.

.

"Hunger Games"

.

.

.

Sontak aku memegang kepalaku yang terasa pusing luar biasa, saat aku bangkit dari tidurku. Sebelahku kosong. Sambil mengernyit menahan rasa pusing menjalar yang untungnya berangsur pulih, aku bangkit berdiri. Tanpa suara aku jejakkan kakiku menengok ranjang ibuku, disana terbaring dua manusia—ibuku dan Hina, adikku yang sangat, sangat, sangat aku sayangi. Namanya Hinagiku, artinya bunga _daisy_, dan dia cantik seperti namanya. Biasanya dia tidur dengan tenang di sebelahku, tapi sepertinya tadi malam tanpa kusadari dia pindah dan tidur bersama _Okaasan_. _Pasti dia mimpi buruk_, batinku melihat keringat di pelipisnya, dan wajah mungilnya yang tampak gelisah. Tapi segera kutepiskan bayangan itu lalu melangkah menjauh, memakai jins panjang, kemeja, memperbaiki kepangan rambutku dan meraih jaket hijau tua lusuh yang tergantung tak jauh dari meja di ruang tengah. Terdengar erangan dari bawah kakiku, rupanya Neko, kucing jelek milik Hinagiku itu sedang menatapku dengan matanya yang juga jelek.

"Oh, pagi kucing jelek. Kau lapar? Aku juga. Pasti nanti Hina akan memberimu makan." Lalu setelah mengambil sepotong keju yang tertutup daun basil di meja, dengan angkuh aku melewatinya dan pergi keluar rumah, membuat kucing itu semakin mengerang. Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya, dan dia tidak mempercayaiku. Biarkan saja.

Setelah memakai _boots_ berwarna cokelat tua, aku mulai berjalan melalui desa ini, Distrik 12, distrik para penambang batu bara. Daerah ini yang dulunya bernama Jepang Utara ini sekarang berada dalam negara Konoha. Dan negara Konoha mempunyai pusat kota bernama Capitol, dengan 13 distrik mengelilinginya. Dulunya 13, sekarang hanya 12 karena Distrik 13 dimusnahkan oleh pemerintah Capitol atas pemberontakan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Aku belum pernah ke Capitol maupun sebelas distrik yang lain, tapi dalam gambaranku Capitol adalah kota yang sejahtera, megah dan angkuh, tidak peduli. Sedangkan sebelas distrik lainnya mungkin bernasib sama seperti distrikku—kelaparan, tidak berdaya, dan mengais belas kasihan dari Capitol. Kurasa aku membenci kota itu.

Jalanan dengan tanah kering yang kulalui masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, tandus. Rumah-rumah penduduk terlihat kumuh dengan daun-daun jendela kelabu. Penghuninya seperti kehilangan harapan, tatap mata mereka kosong. Anak-anak bertubuh kurus dan ringkih, rapuh—seperti Hina. Membayangkan itu membuatku gemas sekaligus sedih. Hari ini mereka terlihat lebih buruk, aku tahu kenapa tapi aku berusaha mengabaikannya sampai nanti hal itu terjadi. Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya. Banyak penduduk yang mati kelaparan dan kehausan, juga kedinginan. Agar hal itu tidak pernah terjadi pada keluarga kecilku, aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memastikan agar mereka tetap hidup. Dan inilah yang kulakukan. Karena distrikku terletak di bagian paling ujung Negara Konoha—dan di sebelah distrikku adalah puing-puing distrik 13 yang masih mengepulkan asap dari bom yang diledakkan Capitol disana—maka sangat mudah akses yang ada untuk mencapai hutan, dengan padang rumput dan danau kecil. Kau hanya perlu melewati pagar yang dililit kabel listrik, yang jarang sekali dialiri aliran listrik. Listrik sangat jarang ditemukan di distrik-distrik, Capitol hanya menyalakan listrik jika ada pengumuman penting dari pemerintah pusat, atau tayangan yang mengharuskan semua warga distrik tahu. Jadi, setiap malam selalu kami lalui dengan lilin-lilin atau api kecil di tungku. _Cukup_ menghangatkan, sekaligus mengenaskan.

Sampai di pagar berlilit kabel ini, kudekatkan telingaku, berusaha mendengarkan apakah ada dengungan listrik yang mengalir. Dan nyatanya, pagar ini sekarang setenang batu. Dengan mantap aku masuk ke hutan dengan melewati pagar itu, tetap hati-hati tentunya. Hutan ini terdapat cukup banyak binatang buas—dan makanan, jika kau tahu cara menemukannya. Warga distrikku kadang juga panen apel di hutan ini, secara hati-hati tentunya. Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka terlalu takut, selain itu mereka tidak bisa berburu, dan tidak pandai menggunakan senjata seperti pisau atau panah. Aku bisa memanah juga karena dulu ayahku pernah mengajariku.

Aku tahu bahwa memasuki hutan tanpa izin adalah ilegal, apalagi berburu. Tapi itulah yang setiap hari aku lakukan. Aku punya senjata, dan keberanian. Penjaga Perdamaian di distrikku bahkan tahu aku sering keluar masuk hutan, tapi mereka tidak peduli soalnya merekapun membutuhkan aku. Aku berburu tupai, kelinci, dan kadang rusa, lalu kujual pada mereka secara diam-diam. Mereka mengenalku. Mereka membebaskanku dari jerat hukum karena sesungguhnya mereka juga membutuhkan asupan daging seperti daging ayam ataupun sapi, seperti yang dikonsumsi pemerintah pusat di Capitol.

Sebuah pohon berbatang besar menjadi tujuanku, aku melangkah ke pohon itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah busur panah dan anak panahnya dari rongga batangnya. Ayahku yang mengajariku berburu, menggunakan panah, dan menyimpan panah ini dalam rongga pohon agar tidak ketahuan. Dulu aku sering berburu dengan ayahku. Iya, dulu. Dulu, sebelum ledakan tambang membuat ayahku pergi jauh dariku. Selamanya. Bahkan tubuhnya saja kini entah berada dimana.

Berusaha tidak memikirkan tentang ayahku, aku mulai menyiapkan anak panah dan memasangnya pada busur, lalu mengendap-endap memasuki hutan lebih dalam. Mengendap-endap, bukan—bukan karena takut _seseorang_ akan mendengar langkah kakiku, tapi takut buruanku akan kabur. Di kedalaman hutan seperti ini aku yakin tak ada yang membuntutiku.

_Itu dia._ Seekor rusa tengah asyik mengunyah dedaunan saat dari balik pohon, dengan tenang aku siap membidikkan panahku pada mata rusa malang itu. _Malam ini kau akan jadi santapanku_. Saat aku bersiap menembakkan anak panahku, seseorang menepuk bahuku—membuatku tersentak dan rusa itu pun berlari menjauh. Dengan tatapan kesal aku menoleh ke belakang, sepertinya aku tahu siapa orang menyebalkan ini. Dan benar saja.

"Sasori!"

Pemuda yang tadi menepuk bahuku, tertawa kecil. "Memanah rusa, eh, Sakura?"

Aku meninju lengannya main-main. "Kau menyebalkan, kau tahu? Aku baru saja akan mendapatkan daging lezat untuk malam ini dan kau mengacaukannya! Sekarang daging lezat itu berlari menjauhiku!" seruku, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu semakin tertawa geli. Dia pikir lucu apa?

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi aku punya sesuatu yang lebih penting dari rusa itu."

"Apa? Apa yang lebih penting dari daging rusa yang lezat itu? Daging sapi? Ayam?" kataku sarkas, aku masih kesal pada pemuda yang usianya dua tahun diatasku itu. Sasori. Alasanku untuk tetap tersenyum, dan menjadi diriku sendiri. Biasanya dia menungguku dalam rimbunan semak-semak _berry_ yang tebal, tapi sepertinya kali ini aku yang lebih dulu memasuki hutan.

Sasori menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, merasa bersalah karena membuatku kesal—mungkin. Mata _hazel_nya yang tajam sekaligus indah memandang sekeliling, lalu dia menarik tangan mungilku menembus semak-semak _berry_ dan pepohonan besar, lalu kami berhenti di sebuah tempat dimana terdapat beberapa batu dan pemandangan ke bawah sana terlihat cukup menakjubkan, padang rumput dengan danau kecil. Aku tersenyum melihat tampilan indah itu lalu duduk di salah satu batu datar. Sasori yang melihatku tersenyum, ikut tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Indah, kan?"

"Lebih dari indah." Jawabku mantap. "Semakin hari terlihat semakin mempesona..."

"Aku tahu kau bukan pertama kalinya kesini, tapi aku akan membuat hari ini spesial." Ujar Sasori sok misterius. Aku memandangnya dan tersenyum meremehkan, "Dengan apa kau akan membuat hari ini spesial, setelah kau membuat buruan emasku kabur?"

Sasori menatap mata _emerald_ku sebentar lalu merogoh tasnya. "Lihat apa yang kupanah." Dia mengeluarkan sebongkah roti, dan aku tertawa.

"Sasori!" Aku meraih roti itu dan membaginya menjadi dua, mendekatkan hidungku pada bagian roti yang berlubang, menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma manis hangat yang langsung memenuhi rongga hidungku saat kuhirup. Ini bukan roti murahan yang keras dari gandum kualitas buruk, ini harta karun. Roti dengan dilapisi madu dan kismis di dalamnya. Yang seperti ini biasanya untuk acara khusus.

Setelah kubagi roti itu menjadi dua, kuberikan satu potong pada Sasori. "_Thanks_!" ujarku menyeringai. "Ini memang sepertinya lebih asyik daripada daging rusa yang harus dijual."

Sasori ikut menyeringai, dan mengambil bagiannya yang aku sodorkan. Sebelum dia memakannya aku buru-buru menahannya.

"Tunggu! Aku juga punya sesuatu." Dengan tergesa aku merogoh sakuku dan mengeluarkan bungkusan daun basil. "Daun basil?" Sasori mengerutkan kening. Aku tersenyum misterius. "Lihat dalamnya." Kataku dan kubuka lembaran pembungkus itu. Aroma gurih keju langsung menguar.

"Keju!" seru Sasori, matanya berbinar. "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya, _Cherry Blossom_?"

"Ini pemberian Hina. Kambing kecilnya menghasilkan ini..." kutaruh keju kecil itu ke atas potongan rotiku dan roti Sasori. Mataku sama berbinarnya dengan mata pemuda itu.

"Ini seperti pesta." Katanya. Aku mengangguk. "Ya, seperti pesta. Jika saja... aku tidak harus mengingat ini hari apa."

Sasori memandangku yang menunduk, binar di mata indahnya meredup. "Kau tahu dengan apa aku mendapatkan roti lezat ini?" katanya mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku memandangnya tertarik. "Apa? Busur dan anak panah?"

"Lucu." Jawab Sasori, tertawa kecil. "Hanya seekor tupai."

"Itu lumayan." Kataku. "Jika kau menjual dua, kau bisa dapatkan dua, dan kita lebih kenyang."

"Masih untung aku membaginya denganmu..." Gerutu pemuda itu membuatku memukul bahu lebarnya main-main.

"Oh iya... selamat hari _Hunger Games_!" seru Sasori. Aku memandangnya antara senyum dan kesal. "Kau mengingatkanku pada hari ini, Sasori. Dan itu menjengkelkan."

"Maaf, maaf. Semoga keberuntungan—" Sasori menggigit roti lapis kejunya.

"—_selalu_ ada di pihakmu!" lanjutku, dan mengunyah rotiku. Rasa manis dan gurih menjalar memenuhi rongga mulutku. Rasa yang menenangkan. Kalimat tadi adalah kalimat yang sering diucapkan Tsunade, wanita heboh dan selalu bersemangat yang dikirim Capitol setahun sekali untuk membacakan nama-nama yang akan diikutkan ke _Hunger Games_. Yah, kami harus bisa bercanda tentang hal ini, karena disamping melakukan hal itu, kami juga ketakutan setengah mati. Kuperhatikan wajah Sasori yang tampak asyik menikmati rotinya. Tubuh kekar dan terlatih. Rambut merah yang agak panjang. Mata _hazel_ yang teduh saat memandangku, dan berubah awas setajam mata elang saat berburu.

Aku ingat ibuku—yang aku panggil _Okaasan_, dan adikku—Hina di rumah. Mereka mirip. Rambut merah muda pucat dan mata hijau redup. Cemerlang, jika mereka mau bahagia. Aku pun melirik diriku sendiri, rambut merah muda pucat yang kadang berkilauan saat tertimpa cahaya matahari, dan mata hijau yang warnanya serupa batu _emerald_. _Okaasan_ dulu adalah anak seorang pedagang obat di lingkungan yang lebih bagus, dekat kawasan Penjaga Perdamaian. _Otousan_—ayahku, mengenal _Okaasan_ mungkin saat beliau menukar hasil buruannya dengan obat-obatan. Tapi sepertinya _Okaasan_ terlalu mencintai _Otousan_, karena mengikutinya pindah menuju desa yang terletak di ujung ini. Aku berusaha mengingat hal-hal itu saat yang bisa kulihat di rumah hanyalah wanita paruh baya yang selalu duduk diam, dengan mata kosong dan menerawang—melihat nun jauh entah kemana, dan tetap tak melakukan apapun melihat anak-anaknya kelaparan dan kedinginan. Aku berusaha mengabaikannya demi _Otousan_, tapi itu sulit bagiku. Tentu saja, wanita itu adalah _Okaasan_. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan adikku yang sangat aku sayangi, kelaparan. Aku berusaha semampuku menghidupi mereka. Aku berburu.

Suasana tampak tenang dengan langit biru bersih dan angin yang bertiup lembut, menggelitik anak-anak rambutku. Keju yang melebur di mulutku bercampur madu dan kismis terasa sempurna, dengan hijaunya rumput sejauh mata memandang dan air danau jernih. Terasa seperti liburan, tapi itu tidak akan terjadi jika jam 2 nanti aku harus berdiri di alun-alun dengan badan gemetar, seperti menanti ajal.

"Sakura."

"Hn?"

"Kita... Kita bisa melakukannya..."

"Melakukan apa?" tanyaku, nyaris seperti berbisik. Aku menutup mataku dan merasakan semilir angin mempermainkan rambutku.

"Pergi meninggalkan distrik. Lari. Dan tinggal di bawah sana. Hanya kau dan aku."

Aku membuka mata dan menatap Sasori dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dia definisikan. "Tidak semudah itu, Sasori."

"Ayolah..."

"Aku punya Hina! Dan kau punya nenekmu serta adik lelakimu!" seruku padanya. Sasori terdiam. Gagasan ini bukan sekali terlontar olehnya. Tapi alasan keluarga kamilah yang menjadi penghalangnya. Lagipula gagasan ini terdengar cukup gila. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Hina yang tanpa keraguan sedikitpun kusayangi dia. Dan nenek Sasori terlalu tua untuk ditinggal berdua saja bersama Deidara, adiknya. Lagipula, aku dan Sasori tidak pernah membicarakan hal-hal romantis seperti menikah dan punya anak. Usiaku 13 saat aku bertemu dengannya di hutan ini. Saat itu dia 15, dan sudah terlihat seperti lelaki dewasa. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kami berteman dan berburu bersama.

Banyak gadis dari Distrik 12 menginginkan Sasori. Tampan, cerdas, pandai berburu, atletis, dan mata yang indah. Aku tahu itu. Tidak—aku tidak cemburu, hanya saja... aku tidak ingin kehilangan _partner_ berburuku. Dan sepertinya Sasori lebih suka berburu bersamaku, jadi untuk sekarang aku lega.

"Pengambilan akan dimulai kira-kira tiga jam lagi. Kau mau melakukan apa?" tanya Sasori. Aku menerawang. "Hari ini terjadi setahun sekali. setelah Pengambilan, malam ini seharusnya semua keluarga merayakannya, setidaknya anak mereka bisa hidup selama setahun kedepan. Tapi..." aku mengambil busurku dan dengan sigap menembakkannya ke arah tupai yang sedang berada di pohon di sampingku. Kena!

Aku berjalan mengambil tupai dan anak panahku sambil melanjutkan, "...Akan ada dua keluarga yang mengunci pintu dan jendela rapat-rapat, tidak nafsu makan dan mencari tahu bagaimana mereka melewati minggu-minggu yang akan terjadi." Kataku miris, semiris tupai yang kini digenggamanku. "Maaf, manis. Kau akan kujual nanti."

Sasori menghampiriku, senyumnya sama mirisnya. "Berharap saja dua keluarga itu bukan keluarga Haruno ataupun Akasuna."

.

Dan kami menghabiskan waktu untuk berburu tupai, ikan, buah _berry_ dan sayuran hijau. Lumayan untuk dijual, dan untuk konsumsi keluarga kami. Selesai berburu, kami menuju satu-satunya pasar gelap di Distrik 12, untuk menukar hasil buruan dengan roti, garam, ataupun selimut. Akhirnya dengan tupai, ikan, dan sayuran, kami berhasil mendapat roti, garam dan lilin. Selanjutnya, kami menuju pintu belakang rumah Wali Kota untuk menjual _berry_ karena kami tahu beliau menyukainya, dan mau membeli dengan harga yang cukup. Selain itu, putrinya yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata berada satu angkatan denganku. Dia bukanlah gadis yang sombong, malah kami berteman. Dia cukup anti sosial, dan aku tidak suka keramaian, karena itu kami cocok. Selain itu dia menyukaiku karena satu kali aku pernah menyelamatkannya saat diganggu sekelompok pemuda nakal. Dia gadis lembut, feminin dan anggun. Sedangkan aku gadis liar, beringas dan suka berada di hutan, berburu. Tidak ada sisi wanitanya sama sekali.

Aku dan Sasori bertemu dengannya, dia terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun dengan gaun ungu berkilau, seperti mata _lavender_nya yang lembut. Rambutnya digelung ke atas. Untuk Hari Pengambilan.

"Kau terlihat berkelas." Kata Sasori dingin pada Hinata. Gadis itu menatap mata Sasori, mencari tahu apakah pemuda itu jujur atau hanya menyindirnya. Akhirnya Hinata berkata, "Yah, sudah seharusnya aku terlihat cantik jika akan ke Capitol."

Sasori tahu Hinata membalas sindirannya. "Kau tak akan pergi kesana." Mata cokelat pemuda itu kini tertuju pada pin emas di gaun ungu Hinata.

"Tahu apa kau?" balas Hinata. Aku buru-buru mengatakan sesuatu sebelum suasana memanas. "Dia tak salah apa-apa." kataku pada Sasori. "Dia juga hadir dalam Pengambilan nanti..."

"Tentu saja." Sasori pergi menjauh sementara Hinata menatapnya kesal. Aku berpaling pada Hinata dan tersenyum, lalu gadis itu membalas senyumku dengan lebih manis, dan meraih _berry_ di tanganku serta menaruh beberapa keping uang. "Aku harap keberuntungan menyertaimu, Sakura..."

"Kau juga, Hinata. Terimakasih." Lalu aku tutup pintu belakang rumah itu. Aku segera menyusul Sasori yang menungguku di balik pohon.

"Kau menyindirnya lagi. Setiap tahun." Ujarku sarkastik.

Sasori berkata dengan lebih sarkastik. "Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Ini tidak adil. Tidak pernah."

Aku menghela nafas, "Aku tahu, Sasori. Tapi bukan salahnya." Sistem yang diterapkan Capitol ini memang tidak adil. Orang-orang cukup berada tidak perlu menambahkan namanya untuk mendapat _tessera_, sedangkan orang-orang sepertiku harus menambahkan nama dalam daftar untuk mendapat _tessera_ berupa gandum, garam dan minyak. Namamu harus disertakan dalam pemilihan saat kau berusia dua belas, dan untuk mendapat _tessera_ dari pemerintah kau harus memasukkan namamu tiga kali lagi. Jadi total nama yang dimasukkan saat kau berusia dua belas adalah empat. Saat kau berusia tiga belas, kau menyertakan dua namamu, dan menjadi lima untuk dapat _tessera_. Satu _tessera_ dihargai tiga nama. Cukup mematikan, kurasa. Tahun ini usiaku enam belas, dan namaku dimasukkan delapan belas kali. tiga nama untuk _tessera_. Dan ini adalah tahun pertama untuk Hina. Aku tidak mengizinkannya mendapatkan _tessera_ jadi dia hanya harus menyerahkan satu namanya. Dan Sasori... tahun ini dia memasukkan tiga puluh dua nama. Enam untuk dua _tessera_. Adiknya yang berusia tiga belas, memasukkan dua nama. Sama sepertiku, Sasori tak mengizinkan adiknya mengambil _tessera_.

Orang-orang seperti Hinata memang tidak membutuhkan _tessera_. Karenanya, sangat kecil kemungkinan nama mereka akan muncul saat Pengambilan, bahkan hampir tidak pernah sama sekali. itu yang membuat Sasori marah. Diskriminasi selalu terjadi di dunia ini, bukan? Dan sesuatu tentang _tessera_ ini selalu membuat pemuda berambut merah itu marah. Pikirnya, hal itu adalah cara Capitol memecah belah kami. Terserahlah, memikirkan itu juga tidak membuat kami kenyang. Tak mengubah apapun kecuali bertambah jengkel. Rasa jengkel pada Capitol.

Kami berpisah di jalan menuju rumah masing-masing, setelah membagi-bagi hasil barter kami. Ikan, roti, sayuran, _berry_, garam dan lilin. Kami bagi rata. Sasori menoleh padaku saat hendak meneruskan jalannya, "Kau. Pakai gaun yang indah."

Aku tersenyum. "Sampai bertemu di alun-alun, Sasori." Dan kami berpisah.

.

Satu jam lagi sebelum Pengambilan dimulai. Saat aku sampai rumah, Hina dan _Okaasan_ sudah memakai gaun mereka dengan riasan seadanya. Tapi Hina terlihat cantik dan manis, di usianya yang ke-12. Sebuah rok selutut berwarna krem dan blus berkerut-kerut berwarna abu-abu, milikku dulu. Karena tubuh Hina yang mungil, _Okaasan_ menambahkan peniti disana sini agar tampak muat di tubuhnya. _Okaasan _bahkan menyiapkan air hangat untukku mandi.

Aku membasuh keringat dan debu selama berburu tadi, tak lupa mencuci rambut merah mudaku yang panjang. Setelah itu aku menemukan sebuah gaun biru tua indah dan sepasang _flatshoes_ di ranjangku. Ini salah satu gaun terindah yang _Okaasan_ miliki. Kuakui aku sedikit terkejut.

"Pakailah." Ujar wanita paruh baya itu di ambang pintu. Aku menoleh ke belakang. "Gaun itu untukmu." Kudengar suaranya kali ini cukup hidup, tidak seperti sedang bicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Lalu akupun segera memakainya, karena setengah jam lagi kami harus ke alun-alun. Setelah selesai memakainya, _Okaasan_ tersenyum lembut, "Sama cantiknya dengan adikmu."

"Terima kasih." Kataku datar. Lalu _Okaasan_ membantu mengepangkan rambutku yang panjang, dan saat aku melihat ke cermin kusam di lemariku, aku hampir tak mengenali Haruno Sakura.

"Kau cantik sekali, Kak." Ujar Hinagiku. "Lebih cantik dariku."

"Oh, tidak." Segera kuhampiri gadis kecil itu dan kuelus kepalanya. "Kau segalanya. Dan jangan lupakan ini," Aku memasukkan bagian blusnya yang keluar rok. "Atau kau akan terlihat seperti bebek."

"Kwek." Katanya. "Kwek juga." Balasku, tertawa kecil. Lalu aku peluk Hina. Pelukan ini terasa berat dan mengharukan, karena kau tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Setelah Pengambilan. Sulit. Hina mengkhawatirkanku, dan aku tetap tak akan mengizinkannya mengambil _tessera_.

Setelah itu kami bertiga makan sedikit ikan dan roti, menyisakan sayuran untuk makan malam yang _istimewa_ nanti, dan minum susu dari kambing betina Hina. Walaupun tak ada satupun dari kami yang mempunyai nafsu makan, kami tetap menghabiskannya.

.

Alun-alun sudah ramai. Layar-layar lebar tampak di beberapa sudut, dan yang paling lebar ada di panggung. Lampu-lampu sorot ada di mana-mana, dan juga kamera. Seharusnya ini untuk acara yang menyenangkan, tapi... Iya, menyenangkan untuk Capitol. Tapi tidak untuk kami. Langkah-langkah terseok para remaja putra dengan celana panjang dan kemeja dominasi pastel, maupun putri dengan gaun dan _flatshoes_ dominasi pastel juga. Wajah-wajah mereka suram, kusut. Wajah-wajah penanti kematian. Tidak hanya mereka. Aku juga. Hina yang sedang kugenggam tangannya juga.

Semua warga harus mengikuti acara ini, kecuali yang dalam keadaan sekarat, karena Capitol akan meneliti nanti malam. Jika ada yang ketahuan tidak hadir ataupun memasukkan nama, akan dipenjara.

Orang-orang mendaftar dalam antrian, tanpa suara. Para orang tua atau yang usianya lebih dari 18 ditempatkan terpisah, sedangkan remaja antara 12-18 dibariskan bersama tapi tetap dipisah antara wanita dan pria. Dan aku benci harus terpisah dengan Hina, karena aku berada di barisan usia 16. Tapi aku harus bisa memastikan bahwa anak itu baik-baik saja. Tidak pingsan. Dan aku lega saat melihat Sasori di kumpulan anak usia 18. Saat aku melihatnya, kebetulan dia sedang memandangku. Dia tersenyum dan menggumamkan "Tidak apa-apa." membuatku lebih tenang dan berpikir memang tidak apa-apa. tapi tetap saja kelihatan bahwa aku cemas akan 18 namaku disana, dan 32 nama Sasori. Aku tahu lututku bergetar.

Di Gedung Pengadilan, di depan layar besar yang menampilkan acara ini secara langsung, tertata beberapa kursi dan di tengahnya terdapat podium dengan mikrofon. Di kanan kiri mikrofon itu ada dua bola kaca besar berisi nama-nama tribut, pria dan wanita. Dan ada 16 namaku disana. Dan 32 nama Sasori. Aku berharap semoga kami beruntung.

Duduk di atas kursi-kursi rapi itu, ada Wali Kota—yang sering menikmati _berry_ buruanku, lalu ada Tsunade—wanita dari Capitol yang setiap tahun dikirim ke Distrik 12 untuk membaca nama-nama, yang tahun ini masih berpakaian nyentrik, hijau dan ungu. Rambutnya pirang panjang dikucir dua. Dan yang paling mencolok dari penampilannya adalah—ehm, payudaranya yang tergolong terlalu besar. Itu adalah paling besar yang pernah kulihat. Oke, lupakan hal itu, tak ada gunanya memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa membuat bagian tubuh itu menjadi sebesar itu. Selanjutnya di kursi sebelahnya adalah Jiraiya, pemenang _Hunger Games_ dari distrik kami 30 tahun yang lalu. Tahun ini adalah tahun ke-74, dan selama itu Distrik 12 hanya pernah memenangkan dua kali. Seorang sudah meninggal, seorang lagi kini duduk di sebelah Tsunade. Dan... sepertinya pria berambut putih itu mabuk.

Ketika jam besar berdentang, menunjukkan pukul 2 tepat, sang Wali Kota maju ke podium memberikan sambutan yang sama setiap tahun, lalu menceritakan sejarah Negara Konoha, bagaimana Jepang Utara musnah. Kemudian mengurutkan beberapa peristiwa bencana alam, badai, kekeringan, kebakaran, tsunami, dan lain-lain. Dan hasilnya adalah Konoha, Capitol yang berkilau, dikelilingi 13 distrik yang awalnya membawa kesejahteraan. Lalu hal itu terjadi, pemberontakan terhadap Capitol, dan berakhir dngan musnahnya Distrik 13. Dan sebagai yang paling berkuasa, Capitol mengadakan _Hunger Games_ ini tiap tahunnya agar pemberontakan itu tak terjadi lagi.

Peraturan _Hunger Games_ sederhana, masing-masing distrik harus menyerahkan 2 tribut, remaja putra dan putri, untuk dibawa ke Capitol. Lalu bersama 22 peserta lain, selama beberapa minggu mereka dimasukkan dalam suatu arena untuk saling membunuh, peserta terakhir yang dapat bertahan hidup, dia yang menang. Peserta yang menang akan pulang ke distriknya dan membawa berbagai macam hadiah. Sedang distrik lain yang tributnya terbunuh, harus terus berjuang untuk bertahan hidup.

Sebenarnya, acara ini adalah semata-mata untuk hiburan bagi Capitol. Mengambil anak-anak dari 12 distrik, membuat mereka saling membunuh, lalu dapatkan pemenang. Semua itu hanyalah permainan bagi Capitol, untuk menunjukkan bahwa Capitol-lah yang paling berkuasa. Paling berwenang. Dan distrik-distrik itu menggantungkan belas kasihan pada Capitol. Licik. Dan untuk membuatnya lebih picik dan memalukan, mereka menganggap seolah-olah Hari Pengambilan dan _Hunger Games_ adalah peristiwa menyenangkan yang harus dirayakan.

Setelah sambutan Wali Kota selesai, Tsunade segera maju ke podium dan dengan senyumnya yang membuatku jengkel, dia berkata, "Selamat Hari _Hunger Games_! Semoga keberuntungan _selalu _ada di pihakmu!"

Aku melirik Sasori. Pemuda itu menirukan aksen dan gaya bicara Tsunade, mau tak mau membuatku tersenyum kecil. Sasori balas tersenyum, lalu bibirnya mengucapkan "Semoga beruntung." Aku mengangguk.

Aku kembali memikirkan 18 namaku dalam bola kaca itu, dan hatiku miris memikirkan 32 nama Sasori. Probabilitas tidak berpihak pada kami. _Tenang, Sakura. Masih ada ribuan nama lainnya._

Tsunade berbasa basi sebentar, yang kuyakin seluruh anak disini memutar mata bosan karena hal itu-itu saja yang dia katakan tiap tahunnya—tapi lebih baik karena itu mengulur waktu pembacaan undian—akhirnya setelah selesai basa-basi, Tsunade menarik nafas. Tersenyum, dan berkata, "Saatnya mengambil undian, anak-anak manis..." kata-kata itu seperti dengungan di telingaku, dengungan kabel kusut yang tak ingin aku dengar.

"Gadis lebih dulu..." Tsunade berkata lalu berjalan pelan diatas sepatu hak tinggi hijaunya, menuju bola kaca sebelah kiri. Dengan penuh penghayatan, wanita itu memainkan kertas-kertas dalam bola itu sebentar sebelum kemudian menarik keluar sebuah kertas tertutup. Kertas itu berisi nama. Nama salah satu dari kami. Oh.

Bisa kurasakan hanya ada suara nafas yang tercekat, dan suara detak jantung yang menggila. Aku benci saat seperti ini. Aku mual, berharap setengah mati bahwa itu bukan namaku. Kurasa itu yang dilakukan semua remaja putri disini. Aku menutup mata, enggan melihat Tsunade yang dengan perlahan membuka kertas kecil itu. Wanita itu membacanya dalam hati lalu memandang ke arah kami. Kemudian beralih ke kertas itu lagi, dan dengan lantang dia membacakan sebuah nama. Aku masih berharap itu bukan namaku. Dan ternyata memang bukan namaku.

Tapi Haruno Hinagiku.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Aaaah! Akhirnya! Satu chapter untuk Hunger Games! Gaaaaaah, ini based on novel and film ya, udah pada baca/nonton? Kazu udah :3

Dan, Kazu suka banget sama Hunger Games ini, baik novel maupun filmnya. Bagus banget :')

Dan maaf nih kalau Kazu bikin versi fanficnya... abisnya suka banget, jadi pengen bikin versi Narutonya (?)

Dan jadinya malah fail gini. Gapapa ya? Nggak persis sama film/novelnya kan? :')

Ini masih chapter satu. Kazu berharap bisa publish chapter dua secepetnya. Dan... jangan lupa pertengahan November 2013 ada Catching Fire! Can't wait!

Ganbatte


End file.
